


Zdmurd

by TinyBallOfMess



Category: bts
Genre: Angst, Angst AF!, Fantasy, I don’t know about the ending, Let’s save suga, M/M, Romnace
Language: فارسی
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:49:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24961108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinyBallOfMess/pseuds/TinyBallOfMess
Summary: یونگی توی دنیای نقاشیش غرق شده و جیمینی که سعی داره خودش رو از فرو رفتن توی باتلاق به وسیله ی یونگی نجات بده
Relationships: Min Yoongi | Suga/Park Jimin
Kudos: 1





	Zdmurd

**Author's Note:**

> من اصن نمیدونم چرا فیکامو دارم اینجا میذارم.....

رنگ ها رو بدون هیچ هدف خاصی با همدیگه مخلوط میکرد.

سبز، آبی، مشکی.

هیچکدوم از اونها چیزی که میخواست نبود. هیچکدوم از رنگ ها نمیتونست برای چشمایی که میکشید مناسب باشه.

چیزی که میخواست بین شکلاتی، بلوطی، طلایی و هزاران رنگ دیگه بود. حتی خودش هم نمیدونست داره چکار میکنه. فقط مثل دیوونهها رنگ میزد و از پالتی به پالت دیگه، سعی در ترکیبشون داشت.

انگشتای کشیدهش از شدت فشاری که به قلموی باریکش وارد میکرد، درد گرفته بودن. هوای گرم اتاق کمکی به سردرد کشندهش نمیکرد. پلکهای سوزانش نیاز به یکم استراحت داشتن.

بعد از چندین ساعت، خسته و بدون هیچ نتیجهای قلموش رو کنار گذاشت. نگاه خسته و بیرمقش رو به بوم و نقاشی ناتمامش دوخت. همهچی کامل بود. ابروهای کمانی و کوتاه، موهای روشن نه چندان بلندی که پیشونی فرد داخل نقاشی رو میپوشوند. شاهکاری که توسطدستای خودش ترسیم شده بود و... چشم نداشت.

دو تکهی سفید وسط اون صورت بینقص چیزی نبود که بتونه تحمل کنه. هزاران راه رو توی ذهنش امتحان کرده بود. چشمهای بسته، نیمه باز و حتی پوشیده شده با پارچهی نازک... هیچکدم نمیتونست راضیش کنه.

با صدای باز شدن در کارگاه خالی، افکار درهمش رو کنار زد. سرش رو بالا گرفت و نگاه خستهش رو به استاد گیجش دوخت. لب رو گاز گرفت و با صدایی گرفته گفت: «نمیشه!»

کریستین آملیا، استاد میان سالش و کسی که چندین برابر تکیده تر نشون میداد و به نوعی تنها پشتیبانش، به طرفش رفت. دستش رو روی شونه ی پسر گذاشت و با خنده گفت: «وقتی اینطوری خودت رو حبس میکنی مشخصه که چیزی درست نمیشه. یکم باید هوا بخوری!»

هوا خوری؟ حتی گوشه های ذهنش هم به همچین چیزی فکر نکرده بود. چطور وقتی اون نقاشی نصفه بود میتونست هوا بخوره؟ همین که توانایی نفس کشیدن داشت هم، زیادی بود.

دست آملیا رو پس زد. موهاش رو بهم ریخت و بیحال جواب داد: «تا وقتی تموم نشه نمیتونم روی چیز دیگهای تمرکز کنم...»

نگاهش رو از استادش گرفت و به دستهای قرمز شده از رنگش خیره شد. ممکن بود تا آخر این پروژه دیوونه بشه! خودش هم نمیفهمید چرا همچین نقاشی به ظاهر ساده ای انقدر واسش مهم شده.

تا حدی مهم که از خواب و زندگی عادیش هم زده بود.

متلمسانه به استادش خیره شد. شاید اون میتونست کاری بکنه تا ذهنش بازتر بشه و بتونه درست تر فکر کنه. و مثل اینکه استادش اون حجم بیچارگی توی صورتش رو دید. دو دستش رو به هم کوبید و گفت: « نظرت چیه بیای گالری من رو ببینی. هرچند الان دیر وقته ولی میتونی فردا صبح زود بیای.»

پیشنهاد بدی نبود. اگه یکم توقعش رو پایین می اورد، میشد گفت عادی بود.

با تکون دادن سر موافقتش رو اعلام کرد. بدون هیچ حرفی رو به استادش سرش رو خم کرد و بعد از جمع کردن وسایلش و شستن چندین قلمویی که فقط محض درون رنگ فرو رفتن استفاده شده بودن، از کارگاه بیرون رفت. نیمه شب بود و تنها کسایی که اونجا بودن فقط شامل آملیا، خودش و چندتا نگهبان میشد.

دستش رو برای نگهبان پیر و تپل دانشگاه تکون داد و با فرو کردن انگشت هاش توی جیب بزرگ سویشترش به طرف خونه رفت. رانندگی رو دوست نداشت و فقط وقتهایی که امکان پیاده رفتن نبود ازش استفاده میکرد.

.

.

.

کسی خونه نبود. جای تعجب هم نداشت. تنها زمانی که میشد پدر و مادرش رو پیدا کرد وقتهایی بود که بلایی سر خودش میآورد. بعضی اوقات خواسته یا ناخوسته آسیب میدید و تک فرزند بودنش باعث شده بود خانوادهش زیاد از حد روی سلامتیش حساس بشن.

وارد اتاقش شد و لباسهاش رو در اورد. انرژی برای پوشیدن لباس خوابش نداشت. همونطور لخت خودش رو روی تخت انداخت صورتش رو توی بالش بزرگ سفید رنگش مخفی کرد.

از شدت خستگی خوابش نمیبرد. لحافش رو بالاتر کشید و جابهجا شد. ذهنش ناخوادگاه به سمت نقاشی نیمه تمومش میرفت و برای اینکه بتونه جلوش رو بگیره چند بار سرش رو بالا برد و روی بالش کوبید.

و بالاخره بعد از کشمکشی نیم ساعته با خودش، بدنش و ذهن مریضش خوابید.

.

.

.

با صدای زنگ ملایم آلارم گوشیش خواب بیدار شد. تنها چیزی بود که میتوست خوابش رو به هم بزنه. یه سونات ، مون لایت بتهوون. حتی نمیدونست کی وارد پلی لیستش شده. از اون طرفدارهای افراطی و متعصب بتهوون نبود که یکی از مشهورترین سوناتهاش رو برای آلارم گوشیش انتخاب کنه.

بعد از تموم شدنش چشماش رو باز کرد. همیشه وقتی کامل بیدار میشد که اون سونات قطع شده باشه. یکی از عادتهای عجیب و غریبش بود.

صورتش رو با آب شست و مسواک زد. از آب سرد متنفر بود؛ میترسید حتی . هیچ وقت آب سرد نمی خورد. جدارهی لیوانی که توش آب سرد باشه هم لمس نمیکرد.

بعد از اینکه از بیدار بودن تمام خدمتکارهامطمئن شد؛ بدون خوردن چیزی یه سیب از روی میزناهارخوری برداشت، سوییچ ماشینش رو از روی جاکفشی چنگ زد و از خونه خارج شد.

هوای سرد بیرون از خونه هشیار ترش کرد. با چشمایی باز سوار آئودی مشکی رنگش شد و به طرف ادرسی که استادش به عنوان آدرس گالریش فرستاده بود روند.

حدود ده دقیقه بعد روبهروی ساختمون قدیمی نه چندان بزرگی ایستاده بود. ماشینش رو دورتر پارک کرد و درحالی که مطمئن نبود قراره با چه چیزی مواجه بشه زنگ قدیمی کنار در رو کوتاه فشرد.

یک قدم عقب رفت و روبهروی در ایستاد. چند لحظه بعد در باز شد و چهرهی خستهی آملیا جلوی صورتش ظاهر شد.

بادیدن شاگردش خودش رو جمع و جور کرد.موهای پف کردهش رو با کف دست خوابوند و با لبخندی خسته گفت: «اوه... دقیقا سر وقت رسیدی! بیا تو.»

از جلوی در کنار رفت و با حرکت دست یونگی رو به داخل ساختمون دعوت کرد.

مردد وارد شد. شبیه یه گالری شخصی بود و تا اونجایی که استادش رو می شناخت به جز یه مادر پیر خانوادهی دیگهای نداشت. حتی یه دوست... همهی اتفاقات مهم زندگییش رو به یونگی میگفت. و همین اون زن رو عجیبتر میکرد.

داخل ساختمون کاملا مطابق تصوارتش بود. قدیمی، کمی نمور و بدون نور کافی! پارکتهای کف زمین ساختمون لق میزدن و چندتاشون باد کرده بودن. استادش واقعا از اون خونه خوب مراقبت میکرد.

با صدای آملیا سر جاش تکون خورد. دست آملیا روی شونهش قرار گرفت و درحالی که راه سالن رو بهش نشون میداد گفت: «برو بشین تا من قهوه درست کنم. مطمئنم چیزی نخوردی.»

و یونگی رو تنها گذاشت. چند قدم به طرف سالن برداشت و ایستاد. حتی اگه به مرگ و زندگیش بستگی داشت هم اونجا نمینشست. کاناپهای که نصفش رو لباسهای استاد همیشه ژولیدهش پرکرده و بود نیمهی دیگهش رو...ترجیح میداد حدس نزنه.

به جاش سعی کرد در ورودی گالری رو پیدا کنه. او از اول هم برای رفتن به گالری و الهام گرفتن از کارهای استادش اون درخواست رو قبول کرده بود. نه خوردن قهوه توی جایی کاملا دور از بهداشت.

شونههاش رو بالا انداخت و حرکت کرد. به اولین اتاقی که رسید ایستاد. دستگیره رو چرخوند و درش رو باز کرد. خالی بودن اتاق همچنان دور از انتظاراتش نبود. آملیا چطور شب رو اونجا گذروند؟ اون ساختمان حتی منبع گرمایشی هم نداشت.

بعد از امتحان کردن سه اتاق از پیدا کردنش پشیمون شد. درست کردن قهوه طول کشیده بود و واقعا نمیتونست بیشتر از اون برای دیدن گالری صبر کنه. قصد داشت بقیهی ساعات روزش رو برای نقاشیش خرج کنه.

همونطور که برای صدا زدن آملیا به طرف آشپزخونه میرفت چیزی گوشهی چشمش رو گرفت. ایستاد و چند قدم عقب رفت.

یه در رو امتحان نکرده بود!

سالمتر از بقیه به نظر میرسید و خراش و پوسیدگی نداشت.

مثل مسخ شدهها به طرف در رفت. دستگیرهی کروی در رو چرخوند وبدون صدا بازش کرد. شدت نور باعث شد چشماش رو نیمه باز کنه. در رو هل داد و وارد اتاق شد.

سالن بود. بیاندازه بزرگ و مربع شکل.

دیوار، سقف و کاشیهای سالن تماما سفید بودن. بدون یک لکهی رنگی. سفید مطلق.

روی دیوارها با نقاشیهای مختلف پرشده بود. تابلوهای رنگی امپرسیونیسم و طراحیهای سیاه و سفید سورئال.

کنترلی روی چشماش نداشت. به سمت نزدیکترین نقاشی رفت. توی یه قدمیش ایستاد و با چشمایی گشاد شده از هیجان نگاهش کرد. خطوط روی تابلو کاملا نامفهوم بودن. 

تنها چیزی که منتقل میکردن خشم بود.

دقیقتر شد. بین اون همه خطوط تونست حجم محوری رو تشخیص بده. خطوط بدن یه آدم. انحناهایی که با برخورد شدید نوک مداد ایجاد شده و از بقیهی قسمتها تیرهتر بودن.

مردمکهاش با شدتی غیرمعمول دور نقاشی می چرخیدن. و یک لحظه...

زمان ایستاد.

چیزی رو که میخواست پیدا کرده بود.

بین تمام اون خطوط باریک و بلند پیداش کرد.

یک جفت چشم.

کشیده... درشت... قهوهای...

محو شده بود. محو چشمهایی که حتی متقارن نبودن. رنگشون هم فرق داشت. ولی طیف رنگ قهوهای داخلشون که از شکلاتی شروع شده و با کاراملی به پایان میرسید دقیقا همون چیزی بود که دنبالش میگشت. میان اون همه خط صاف و منحنی چیزی رو پیدا کرده بود که شاید هیچکس دیگهای نمیتونست.

با صدای آملیا که کمی گرفته بود از نقاشی بیرون کشیده شد: «میخواستم این آخرین اتاقی باشه که میبینی! یه طورایی ناراحت کنندهاس! به این زل نزن بقیه رو هم ببین.»

و با اشارهی دست شاگردش رو به طرف طرحهای دیگهش هدایت کرد.

توی تمام نقاشیها و طرحها اون یک جفت چشم کاملا مشخص بود. حتی توی بعضی از اونها میتونست بینی، لب و حالت چهره رو ببینه ولی توی اکثرشون فقط چشمها پررنگ بودن. انگار از عمد طوری نقاشی شده بودن که بیننده برای پیدا کردنشون تلاش کنه.

ده عدد تابلو روی چهار ضلع اتاق وجود داشت. ولیکمبود چیزی رو حس میکرد. جای خالی چیزی که دیده نمیشد ولی میدونست که چیزی سر جاش نیست.

به طرف استادش که دست به سینه و با موهایی شونه نکرده درحالی که یقهی تیشرت کرم رنگش از شونه از آویزون شده بود برگشت و آروم پرسید: «چرا ده تا نقاشی؟»

اخمهای آملیا رو به وضوح دید. فکر کرد شاید چیز درستی نپرسیده. می خواست حرفش رو پس بگیره که با صدای آملیا پشیمون شد :«چرا ده تا نه؟ چیزی کمه؟»

بدون اونکه بخواد شونههاش رو بالا انداخت و بدون هیچ منظور خاصی گفت : «باید یازده تا باشه. درسته؟»

چشمای گرد شدهی آملیا نشون داد که چیزی درست نیست. احتمالا نباید از وجود نقاشی یازدهم توی اتاق باخبر می شد ولی حالا نه تنها میدونست که نقاشی دیگهای هم وجود داره، ای رو هم فهمیده بود که آملیا روی اون نقاشی آخر حساسه.

آملیا به طرفش رفت. دستش رو گرفت و به زور اون رو از اتاق بیرون کشید. پاهای لختش روی زمین کشیده میشد و با وجود موهای روی صورتش ترسناک شده بود.

یونگی حرف نمی زد.

تا آخر لحظهی نگه داشته شدن دستانش توسط آملیا چیزی نگفت.

ترسیده بود و هر موقع که میترسید زبونش قفل میشد .

رو به روی در نه چندان بزرگی ایستادن. فرقی با بقیهی درها نداشت. همون چوب پوسیده و همون رنگ تیره. به جز اینکه درش قفل شده بود!

آملیا کلید نقرهای رنگ کوچیکی رو که به گردنش آویزون بود در آورد وبا اون در رو به یک هل کوچیک باز کرد.

اتاق خالی بود.

به جز یه بوم وسط اتاق چیز دیگهای وجود نداشت. دیوارهاش کاملا سیاه و پارکتش زدگی داشت. حس میکرد استادش از عمد اون مکان رو برای کشیدن نقاشی یازدهم انتخاب کرده بود.

آملیا جلوتر ازش وارد اتاق شد. ناخوداگاه پشت سر زن حرکت کرد و به محض اینکه ایستاد کنارش قرار گرفت. صبر کرد تا آملیا خودش حرف بزنه. سوالی برای پرسیدن نداشت. فقط باید گوش میکرد تا حداقل درک کنه که اونجا چه خبره.

آملیا با یه نفس عمیق شروع کرد: «نقاشی یازدهم...! کامل نیست ولی تموم شده. نباید کاملش می کردم. اگه نقاشی رو کامل کنم ممکنه برای همیشه از دستم بره. نمیتونم ولش کنم. برای همین این نقاشی رو دقیقا جایی که باید تموم میشد ول کردم. اینطوری میتونم زنده نگهش دارم.»

گیج از حرفهای استادش چند بار پلک زد. چیزی از حرفهاش نفهمیده بود. سعی کرد ولی نتونست. استادش کسی رو توی زندگیش داشت که ترکش کرده بود؟ یا فوت کرده یا... نمیدونست. هیچی نمیدونست و مغزش داشت برای فهمیدن یک تکه از ماجرا خودش رو به دیوارههای جمجمهش میکوبید.

آملیا دستش رو بالا برد و پارچهی مات سفید رنگ رو از روی بوم برداشت. و بعد چرخید و منتظر برای عکس العمل یونگی بهش خیره شد.

زبونش بند اومده بود. یک کلمه هم از دهنش بیرون نمیاومد. حس میکرد تمام کابوسها و تمام رویاهاش همزمان واقعی شده بودن. بیراه هم نبود.

نقاشی روی بوم... با آبرنگ کشیده بود. برخلاف تمام نقاشیهای دیگه که قدرت نقاش رو نشون میدادن واسه کشیدنش از کمترین درجهی رنگ استفاده شده بود.

پرتره داخل عکس صورت نداشت. هیچ چیز نداشت. فقط یک جفت چشم مثل تموم اونهایی که داخل اتاق سفید دیده بود، ولی کمی کمرنگتر و بیروحتر . با موهایی که نامرتب به اطراف پراکنده شده بودن. موهای بور و بلوندی که به دلخواهشون هر جهتی که خواسته بودن رفتن و کسی توانایی مرتب کردنشون رو نداشت.

ناخوداگاه به طرف نقاشیرفت. دستش رو دراز کرد و با نوک انگشتاش چشمهای درشت و آبدار رو به روش رو لمسکرد. کمی سرش رو کج کرد و بیحال گفت: «این که... منم!»


End file.
